seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gura Gura no Mi (KDAU)
Introduction The Gura Gura no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"), making the user a . "Gura Gura" comes from a Japanese onomatopoeia which means unstable or shaking. This fruit is fearsomely reputed to be able to destroy the world, and is considered to be the strongest Devil Fruit within the Paramecia-class, having powers no weaker than that of a Logia. It was originally eaten by Edward Newgate, and later stolen through unknown means by Marshall D. Teach following the death of the former. Upon his death the Devil Fruit went back into circulation and was discovered by Gabriel Iustita. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air. Because of this it has been stated that the user holds the power to destroy the world. The fruit can easily devastate an entire island with ease, although its limitations are noticeable: It took repeated usages to come close to destroying the Marine base at Marineford (in fact, Whitebeard failed to do so before dying, and Blackbeard almost completed the task). The claims about its power to destroy the world may refer to the after effects of the fruit, as they may indeed have "the power to destroy the world". As it has been stated that, even if a person retreated to the ends of the ocean, there would be no safe place left in the world. As the claims are based in fact it is very unlikely that the claims are exaggerated and the Gura Gura no Mi holds the power to destroy the world. This Devil Fruit's powers are most noted to be a hazard to both friend and foe alike, as noted by both the Whitebeard and Blackbeard Pirates. This is largely because, although the user seems to be able to control both the magnitude of the shock wave and its point of impact, the quakes produced by said shock waves are indiscriminate in their effects. Because of this, allies of the user must be prepared for the impacts unless they want to become unintended victims of them. This Devil Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. However, the three Admirals were able to stop Whitebeard's shock waves from affecting Marineford's execution platform, possibly by combining their Busoshoku Haki. Also, the siege wall that Sengoku planted was composed of a material Whitebeard's shock waves could not shatter. And, as mentioned previously, due to the fact that Whitebeard's attacks were indiscriminate in who they could hit, his allies and crewmates had to fight a certain distance away from him, giving enemies far more room in attacking him. External Links * Gura Gura no Mi - The article for the Devil Fruit on One Piece Wiki. Sections of said article have been copied for use here in order to maintain the canon timeline. * Shock Wave - Wikipedia article about waves controlled by the user. * Vibration - Wikipedia article on the anomaly controlled by the user. * Earthquake - Wikipedia article about earthquakes. * Tsunamis - Wikipedia article about tsunamis. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:KDAU